detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Drama Episode 8
|} |- !Director: |Mitsutaka Endou |- !Screenplay: |Mami Oikawa |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 7 |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 9 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle A Girl's Willpower, Revenge on the Molester! The Surveillance Camera's Hidden Murder Trick (女の意地、痴漢犯への復讐!監視カメラに秘めた殺人トリック Onna no Iji, Chikan-han e no Fukushū! Kanshi Kamera ni Himeta Satsujin Torikku) Cast |} Episode Prologue: The Seventh White Room Case 'Situation ' Shinichi and Ran are riding a public bus around Beika when it makes a stop at the 3-chōme area. As a man gets off the bus, he grabs Ran's butt and shows no remorse for his actions. Ran shouts that the man is a molester and enraged she chases him around the neighborhood. Shinichi has no choice to follow her. They lose sight of the molester briefly but then he mistakenly knocks over some garbage cans and Ran gives chase again. They finally find him on the balcony of an apartment where some underwear has been left out to dry. The molester jumps off the balcony and continues running. Ran yells to Shinichi that the molester knows his way around this neighborhood too well so Shinichi uses a map on his cellphone to come up with a plan. The chase ends when Shinichi and Ran trap the molester on a bridge, Shinichi on one end and Ran on the other. The molester decides to try and make a run for it, but chooses to try to run past Ran. Ran promptly uses her karate on the molester causing him to collapse on the bridge. Ran spots a police car passing nearby and drags the molester, Osamu Sawada, along to confess his actions. The group find the police car is stopped in front of the Beika Residence apartment complex from earlier along with an ambulance. Makoto Yamashita runs alongside the stretcher holding Katsuyo Miyano shouting for her to hang in there and that she'll be at the hospital soon. Sato stops him from leaving explaining she has questions involving what happened to Katsuyo. |} Takagi soon appears and asks Shinichi and Ran what they're doing here. Ran explains that she wants Sawada arrested for being a molester so Takagi pulls him aside and asks about the molestation. Sawada explains he molested Ran causing Takagi to comment that "You picked the wrong one, didn't you?" Shinichi meanwhile goes to ask Sato about the case at hand. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **When Shinichi looks over Sawada to see if he broke anything, he notices a blister caused by a burn on Sawada's hand. **Sato mentions that the circuit breaker for the respirator has failed once before. **The respirator has an alarm that triggers a call to the hospital when there's a problem. **Sato remarks that the respirator should have had a battery for emergencies but it's missing. Yamashita explains that the battery broke down and is being repaired. **Takagi receives a phone call that Sawada has a criminal record. The group later discovers Sawada is a repeat offender in regards to being a molester. **Shinichi discovers a security camera has been disconnected on the balcony connected to the Miyano apartment. The balcony happens to be the same one Sawada was on earlier. Yamashita explains that Yukari, Katsuyo's daughter, put up the camera when she discovered that someone had been stealing her underwear, but it seems to have been broken for awhile. **When Shinichi asks Yukari about the broken camera, she explains that she thinks it short-circuited during the rains about 6 months ago. Shinichi wonders if the short-circuiting camera was related to the previous respirator incident. Yukari wonders aloud if the camera is responsible this time. **Shinichi reveals that when Sawada was on the balcony of the Miyano's apartment he'd taken Yukari's black panties that were hanging outside. He's also the thief who had taken Yukari's underwear before. **Yamashita and Yukari caught Sawada in the act of stealing Yukari's underwear once. Yukari mentions that only her black underwear were ever taken. *'Conclusion' Shinichi confronts Yukari and she reveals that she's responsible for setting up the trick that caused the short-circuit in the respirator today. The previous short-circuit incident during the rains is what gave her the idea. Yukari couldn't make herself kill her mother, so she used Sawada's habits to her advantage. Yukari set up the wires of the short-circuited camera up to her clothes hanger and connected them to her black panties. When Sawada stole the panties, it caused the circuit to short causing the respirator to shut off and Sawada to receive the burn blister on his hand. Ran discovers a message on the back of the photograph of Yukari and her mother on a mountaintop and hands it to Shinichi. The message on the back from Katsuyo says "It was fun! When I get better we'll have to go again together, Yukari." As Shinichi hands it to Yukari, he explains he thinks Katsuyo didn't give up on living because she wanted to be with Yukari. Ironically, because of the short-circuit, Katsuyo's mother has returned to being able to breath on her own. The doctor explains that Katsuyo will make a full recovery, much to the relief of Yukari. *'Motive' Yukari's motive for setting up the trick was to finally be free of the pain of nursing her mother, Katsuyo. Episode Resolution: The Eighth White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi grabs onto Ran's hand just before they receive another large electric shock. Shinichi enters in the password "JI-HA-T-SU-KI-YU-U" ("spontaneous respiration") stopping the electricity in the room and causing the next door to open. As the two walk into the room, Ran spots a soccer ball on the ground and picks it up. Shinichi quickly grabs it from her and holds it to his ear to discover that it's ticking. He exclaims that it's a bomb. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes